The Dark Prophecy
by Tawnystar of Hiddenclan
Summary: What happens when the treacherous spirits of long-dead cats receive a prophecy? Chaos. As the forest floods and enemies awaken within the clan, Dapplekit must embrace her destiny as the champion of the Dark Forest- but how can a heart so pure be darkened so easily?
1. The Prophecy

"Trouble is coming." A sleek Siamese tom purred, as if the thought delighted him.

"We must choose a champion, to overthrow the clans while they struggle." A second cat, this one black as the night, whispered. Her voice echoed throughout the great cavern which they all stood in.

"Sunpetal is receiving a prophecy!" Some cat hissed. Every cat in the cavern turned their heads to stare at a dark golden she-cat, who was staring into a murky puddle as if seeing the sun for the first time.

"_In the riverbed, two kits are born. Our fury unleashed through the coming storm_." The golden cat hissed quietly, voice echoing louder than ever.

**My chapters will not all be this short!**

**If you would like your characters to be in this story, review with a description, name, and Clan! The possible clans are Swampclan, Leafclan, and Cliffclan.**


	2. Allegiances

**Leafclan**

**Leader** - Goldenstar - dark golden she-cat

**Deputy** - Pigeontail - cream and grey tabby tom

**Medicine Cat **- Thornsky - dark golden she-cat

**Warriors** -

Brambleclaw - dark tabby tom with green eyes

Aspenclaw - pale cream tabby tom

Petalbreeze - cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Stonepelt - strong, scarred grey tom

Shadestream - dusky grey she-cat

Meadowsky - dark brown she-cat

**Apprentices** -

Doepaw - gentle mink she-cat

Shrewpaw - dark mink tom with fluffy fur

**Queens** -

Starlingflight - sleek black she-cat

_Willowkit - bratty silver she-kit_

_Nightkit - strong black tom_

_Adderkit - adventerous dark tabby she-kit_

Greenfall - calico she-cat

_Birchkit - cream tabby tom_

_Dapplekit - tortoiseshell and white she-kit_

Dustcloud - plump, dark grey she-cat

_Expecting kits_

**Elders** -

Tornclaw - Old grey tom

Redfern - bright ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Rosetail - frail pale grey she-cat

**Cliffclan**

**Leader **- Jaggedstar - scarred black tom with dark eyes

**Deputy **- Spidereye - light brown tabby tom with long black legs

**Medicine Cat **- Brightleaf - ginger and white she-cat with leaf green eyes

**Warriors **-

Sunsplash - golden and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices **-

Frogpaw - pale grey she-cat

Batpaw - black tom with long legs and large ears

**Queens **-

**Elders **-

**Swampclan**

**Leader **- Sagestar - pale grey she-cat with pale green eyes

**Deputy **- Bumbleflight - dark grey and ginger tabby tom

**Medicine Cat **- Hazelnose - brown tabby she-cat with a white chest

**Warriors **-

Russettail - dark ginger tom

Moonstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes and a white crescent mark on her chest

**Apprentices **-

Cinderpaw - grey tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

Softpaw - white she-cat with soft fur

**Queens **-

**Elders **-

**Please submit cats! I need cats to be in the clans! I am still accepting OCs, and will be until I say so!**


	3. 1

"Adderkit, get out of the muck!" A sleek black she-cat was complaining. "Your ceremony is at sunhigh, and you've got as much sense as a newborn!"

"Sorry, Starlingsong. Coming." A dark tabby she-kit muttered. She grabbed onto a loose branch and hauled herself out of the muddy pit where the kits had been playing. "Where's Nightkit and Willowkit?"

"In the nusury, getting ready." She mewed, turning to the two other kits in the pit. "Come out, Dapplekit, Birchkit!" Her tone was softer now. "I don't suppose Greenfall will be too pleased with the state of your pelts."

The two kits, one a muted tortoiseshell and the other a cream tabby, hauled themselves out of the pit. Dapplekit had been hoping for Starlingsong to overlook them. The queen was quite cranky sometimes, and the kit much preferred playing with little bugs on the mud's surface. After the week's steady downpour, most of the forest was flooded.

"Stay out of the water! Everyone out of the water!" A frightened screech filled the air. Dapplekit froze. That was Pigeontail!

"What's wrong with the water?" Starlingsong demanded, yanking Birchkit and Dapplekit away from the pit.

"The flooding has connected our whole forest with the territory of Swampclan!" Pigeontail responded loudly. "There is hardly any dry land! It would be easy for the alligators to reach our camp!"

"Oh, no!" Most of the clan wailed. "What shall we do? We'll be picked off one by one!"

"Do not panic, cats of Leafclan! The cave remains secure! We will be safe there!" The loud yowl came from Goldenstar, the clan leader. At her command, the apprentices each scooped up as much fresh-kill as they could from the prey pile. Queens and warriors carried the kits.

"Put me down! I can walk!" Dapplekit complained as her calico mother began to race up the tiny path.

"You can't climb!" Greenfall's pelt was bristling with fear. "This path is treacherous. One wrong pawstep, and you fall to the ground." There were jagged stones at the base of the cliff. They would kill any cat, if the fall did not.

"This place wouldn't shelter a mouse!" She heard Nightkit complain. "It's drafty."

Starlingsong silenced him with an angry glare as she began searching for a suitable place to sleep. Her mate, Brambleclaw, followed her. They began whispering together, sounding anxious.

"Wow!" Dapplekit exclaimed as Greenfall set her down. "This cave is awesome!" Birchkit was also finding this to be an adventure, sniffing in every dark corner. But there was quite a wind rattling through the cavern.

"Adderkit, Nightkit, Willowkit, I would prefer to preform this ceremony in the normal camp. But we need apprentices now more than ever. Your new names shall be Adderpaw, Nightpaw, and Willowpaw." Goldenstar seemed to be in a rush as she yowled for the meeting.

"Brambleclaw, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will teach Nightpaw your courage in battle, and all the skills I taught you many moons ago.

"Petalbreeze, you are also ready for your first apprentice. Stonepelt taught you well, and I trust you to pass on everything he taught you to Willowpaw.

"Stonepelt, you have taught many apprentices, and they have all become good warriors. I trust you will do just as well training Adderpaw, your newest apprentice."

As the clan cheered, Dapplekit could not help but call Adderpaw's new name loudest. They were the best of friends, and she would never forget that.


	4. 2

"It's raining again!" Starlingsong complained. Dapplekit groaned.

"Again? But it's been raining for nearly a moon! How will we last leaf-bare?" Shrewpaw wailed. "Last night, Aspenclaw lost a whole leg to an alligator! He might not make it at all! How are we supposed to hunt when our territory is a bog?"

Dapplekit groaned at the mention of Aspenclaw. He was the father of Birchkit and Dapplekit, and the kindest cat you could hope to meet. But Greenfall had given the kits the bad news at dawn; Aspenclaw's future was not looking bright. He would almost certainly last less than a quarter moon.

"Isn't your apprentice ceremony supposed to be in three sunrises?" Shrewpaw's sister, Doepaw, asked softly. "Are there enough warriors to be your mentors?" The clan had been shrinking ever since the flooding began. Cats drowned, cats were eaten, cats starved.

"Yes! But you'll be warriors by then. Maybe I'll get you as my mentor!" Dapplekit joked. The eldest apprentices, Doepaw and Shrewpaw, still had a moon of training left.

"I wish." The gentle apprentice murmured.

"Dapplekit, Birchkit, you shall be known as Dapplepaw and Birchpaw. I had planned for Aspenclaw to mentor one of you, but he is no longer fit. Therefore, Starlingflight shall mentor Birchpaw. I hope she will teach him all that Redfern once taught her.

"I shall mentor Dapplepaw myself, as there is a shortage of warriors. I believe that she has strength and intellect that will make her a fine warrior one day."

The entire clan cheered loudly, because the kits were well-liked. Every cat knew that Goldenstar only mentored cats she found to be special, and so Dapplepaw felt very proud. "Congratulations, Dapplepaw!" Shrewpaw whispered. "You'll be a great warrior!"

Before the kit could respond, Goldenstar spoke again. "I have another ceremony to perform. Doepaw and Shrewpaw have proven themselves to be brave and noble apprentices, helping to catch a young alligator. Not only did they defend the camp by killing this menace, but they also provided us with fresh-kill!"

Every cat knew what happened next. But surely the apprentices were too young? They were only ten moons!

"Pigeontail, Shadestream, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?"

"Yes, Goldenstar." They meowed solemnly at the same time.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I release them from their apprenticeship! Doepaw, from this day forwards, you shall be known as Doeleap. The clan honers your loyalty, integrity, and your kindness.

"Shrewpaw, you shall be known as Shrewtail. The clan honers your speed and quick wits." There was a chorus of cats cheering for the new warriors.

"I bet you'll get to mentor one of Dustcloud's kits, when they're old enough." Dapplepaw purred to Shrewtail. "She'll be giving birth any day now." Shrewtail purred his agreement, gently licking Dapplepaw between the ears.

"I need to go freshen the elders' nest. See you in the morning." Dapplepaw mewed softly. Since Shrewtail was sitting vigil, he was not allowed to speak.


	5. 3

"Dapplepaw! Come over here!" Adderpaw called. "Willowpaw and Nightpaw just changed everyone's bedding, so you don't have to sorry about that. But Goldenstar wants me to help teach you how to fight. She's busy."

Dapplepaw nodded, walking over to her friend. She was standing near the entrance to the cave, the wet thorn barrier the only thing preventing a fall. "Ok, do you know the hunting crouch yet?" She asked.

"No."

"I'll show you. Slide your paws forward, keeping light on your feet." The elder apprentice demonstrated perfectly. Dapplepaw copied the move, haunches instinctively sliding into the right position.

"Now, if you're using this in battle, you won't have long. Shove off the ground with your hind paws, using your front ones to twist in midair and scratch the enemy." Adderpaw leapt up as soon as her instructions had ended, twisting around at the height of her leap and clawing at an invisible enemy.

"Try it on me. Claws sheathed, though." Adderpaw instructed calmly. As Dapplepaw launched herself into the air, she attempted to spin and touch her freind. She wasn't high enough to spin, and she was about to land!

Dapplepaw barely brushed the ground, using her speed to leap again, much higher this time. She raked her paws across Adderpaw's back, landing out of the way before the apprentice could defend herself.

"If your claws had been unsheathed, I would've been screaming for help." Adderpaw purred. "Try it one more time, but this time do it on Willowpaw." With a flick of her tail, the she-cat beckoned to her sister to come over. Dapplepaw crouched in the shadows, ready to strike.

"Adderpaw, what is it? I'm about to leave on patrol with Shrewtail!" Willowpaw hissed. Her crush on the new warrior had never been more obvious.

"I was just wondering if..." Adderpaw trailed off helplessly. Seeing her chance, Dapplepaw leapt out of the shadows, silently soaring through the air. She landed delicately beside Willowpaw, after brushing her soft paws down the silver apprentice's flank.

"Good job, Dapplepaw!" Adderpaw exclaimed. "She never saw you coming. That's enough practice for today, because the gathering is tonight. If you get to come, we don't want you falling asleep!"

"I'm ready to announce who will be going to the gathering tonight!" Pigeontail announced, as if on cue. "Adderpaw, Nightpaw, Shrewtail, Doeleap, Dapplepaw, Birchpaw, Starlingflight, Stoneleap, Redfern, and Tornclaw!"

Adderpaw squealed with excitement. "I can't wait to see Batpaw and Frogpaw! Yesterday, my mentor said I'm the best hunter of all the apprentices! I can't wait to tell them!"

Privately, Dapplepaw was wondering how they would reach the gathering. The entire forest had become a swamp!


	6. 4

**At last, I found a villain! Some action!**

"We'll see if there are any paths to the gathering. I don't want to travel through Cliffclan territory to reach Stonewall." Goldenstar announced. Dapplepaw felt shivers run down her spine- she would finally see Stonewall!

Stonewall was the gathering place for the clans. It had once been a small twoleg den, but had long ago crumbled. Now it was a few straight lines of crumbling stones, each wall less than a fox-length tall.

"So. With the forest so swampy and dangerous, we decided to make this a challenge." Pigeontail purred in anticipation as he spoke.

"We will be separating you into groups of two. Each group has to find their own way to the gathering, not working together or following other groups. If you cannot reach Stonewall, you will not be attending the gathering, and will be on the dawn patrol tomorrow."

"What if an alligator attacks us, or we drown?" Soft-spoken Doeleap asked. Her eyes were full of worry.

"Do not worry. If you are worthy to be a part of the clan, you will survive." Pigeontail cooed. "You would not have been made a warrior if you were unworthy."

Dapplepaw was shocked. She had learned a single battle move, which would not work on an alligator, and had not even been shown around the territory yet! How was she to know where to go?

"Redfern and Tornclaw have remained at camp for this reason. Adderpaw and Doeleap will be a team. Starlingflight and Goldenstar. Nightpaw and Shrewtail. Stoneleap and Birchpaw. I, of course, will be partnered with Dapplepaw. I am eager to see Goldenstar's progress." There was a hint of menace in the deputy's voice.


	7. 5

"So, Dapplepaw. What has Goldenstar been teaching you?" Pigeontail growled. The other teams had already slipped away into the swamp, trying to reach the gathering.

"It's my first day. There hasn't been time for training with her." Dapplepaw mewed, appearing completely calm. She was terrified inside. How was the deputy risking the lives of his warriors, and interrogating her for no reason?

"I see the way she looks at you. There's something in her eyes. She doesn't know whether to trust you completely, or _dis_trust you completely. I want to know why she's so afraid of a little kit."

Dapplepaw felt the deputy slam into her, pinning her to the ground.

"Let me go!" She snarled, trying to slip out from under the tom. But his strength and weight proved too much for the young cat. She felt herself being pressed down into the thick mud.

"I can see it in your eyes. You don't know what's going on. Which means I have no further use for you." He growled, letting her up. "So if you even _hint_ that I attacked or threatened you, you're dead. Birchpaw and Greenfall too, for that matter. So _don't."_

Shakily, Dapplepaw followed Pigeontail through the swamp. He ignored the mud sucking at his paws, but Dapplepaw found that harder. Thankfully, the deputy already seemed to know a path. Fearlessly shoving through long marsh grasses that were beginning to grow, Dapplepaw got her first glimpse of Stonewall.

It was a beautiful place, in it's own way. The crumbling stone walls made the meadow look like something out of a dream. The deepening twilight cast a purple glow to the air. But Dapplepaw was in no state to enjoy it. She wasn't injured, but she could still feel Pigeontail's claws on her fur. She was simply terrified.

"Hey, Dapplepaw! You made it!" Shrewtail exclaimed, rushing over. All of the teams had reached the gathering safely, standing in the marsh grass and waiting.

Goldenstar led the way into the meadow, after checking to be sure no cat was hurt. Swampclan and Cliffclan were already there! The sharp, acrid scent of the cave cats fouled the air. Swampclan smelled almost as bad.

"Hey, Dapplepaw, let me introduce you to some of my friends." Adderpaw mewed, leading the new apprentice into the crowd.


	8. 6

**Hollyleaf1243, I'll definetely use those cats. Thanks! I couldn't think of any more names, and it's hard to do a gathering when you don't have any cats in one of the clans! And yes, the cats who had the prophecy were in the Dark Forest.**

Adderpaw stopped next to a black tom. He was sitting beside a few other apprentices. "Batpaw! Cinderpaw! Softpaw!" She purred lightly. "It's so good to see you! This is my friend Dapplepaw."

Dapplepaw groaned inwardly. She counted Adderpaw as a good friend, but sometimes the she-cat was just too happy!

"Hi, Dapplepaw. I'm Cinderpaw." The grey apprentice mewed boldly. "You're new, right? I have seen you before."

"Yes, I'm a new apprentice." Dapplepaw felt very shy. She'd never been around so many cats before! "What clan are you from?"

"Swampclan!" Cinderpaw chuckled. "Where else?"

"Cinderpaw was just telling us about a toad she caught last night! _Apparently,_ it was as big as a cat!" Another grey apprentice added in amusement. She looked very small.

"What's your name?" Dapplepaw asked kindly.

"Frogpaw. I'm Batpaw's sister." She announced proudly. "He'll be a warrior soon! I wish he could be my mentor." Frogpaw seemed like quite a chatterbox.

"Nice to meet you, Frogpaw." Dapplepaw and Adderpaw said at the same time.

Just as Cinderpaw opened her mouth to say something, a loud yowl echoed through the meadow. Every cat turned quickly, to stare at the tallest part of the wall. All three leaders stood there, staring down at the cats. Dapplepaw realized that Goldenstar was the smallest one, as well as the only she-cat.

"Cliffclan will speak first." A scarred black tom bellowed. "The flooding has not reached our cliffs, but the prey that has lost it's home retreated to our territory. We are doing better than ever. One of our queens, Burrpelt, has given birth to three healthy kits. We have a new apprentice, Frogpaw, being mentored by Spidereye."

All three clans cheered for Frogpaw, although Dapplepaw noticed that Pigeontail did not join in.

"Leafclan have lost territory to flooding, but the rain has stopped. Our territory will be regained soon, and there is no lack of prey. Aspenclaw was injured by an alligator, but he is expected to recover. And we have _two_ new apprentices, as well as two new warriors.

"Birchpaw and Dapplepaw are here tonight. As are Doeleap and Shrewtail."

As the clans cheered, Pigeontail leaned over to a grey-and-ginger tabby tom. He whispered something into the other tom's ear, and they both nodded.

"Swampclan's territory has become much of a lake." A pale grey she-cat announced. "However, this shortage of toads has given way to an abundance of fish and birds. Many of the alligators have retreated from our territory, and so we have had a moon of peace."

"Well, I suppose we should be going back with our clan now." Dapplepaw mewed cheerfully. "See you next moon!"


	9. 7

"Hey, Dapplepaw!" Birchpaw exclaimed, prodding his sister. "Goldenstar is taking us hunting! She says she knows a great place to catch toads."

"Go away, Birchpaw." Dapplepaw groaned. "I was having this great dream about a mouse..." Her dream, of course, had not been about a mouse. It had been about Shrewtail. But she saw no need to share that information with any cat.

"We're leaving now! If you keep sleeping, I'll probably be a warrior before you!" That got Dapplepaw's attention, and she sprang to her feet.

Following Goldenstar out of the cave, Dapplepaw marveled at the marshy forest. It was mostly dry now, which meant that there would be more prey and less predators! It has only been a few days since the gathering, but already life was coming back to the forest. The threat of Pigeontail seemed distant and unreal.

"Well, the forest has dried so much hat real prey might return! Instead of hunting for toads, I'll teach you how to stalk squirrels." Goldenstar announced. "They should come back first, because there are trees to hide in if it rains."

As the trio entered a less boggy clearing, Goldenstar stopped. "Dapplepaw, go and stand next to that maple sapling. You're the squirrel. Birchpaw, stay downwind of her and watch."

Dapplepaw quickly made her way over to the sapling, pretending to search the ground for nuts. She couldn't smell or hear her leader, and didn't dare look. It wasn't until the swish of grass grew louder that she launched herself into the air, clinging to the maple tree and scurrying up. Goldenstar leapt after her, batting Dapplepaw's tail.

"If she were a real squirrel, I would have sunk my claws into her tail and dragged her back down. But, being an apprentice, we don't want to injure her." Goldenstar explained. "Sometimes, the squirrels don't hear you, and then it's an easy catch. Birchpaw, why don't you try-"

Goldenstar broke off, staring into the trees with horror. "Get down!" She hissed, crouching low in the grass. Dark, mud-splattered cats were rushing through the forest, dodging trees and dead leaves. "Swampclan are attacking!"


	10. 8

Dapplepaw's pelt bristled in shock. Swampclan! Perhaps, with the water beginning to drain, the swamp dwellers' new lake had dried up, leaving a swamp yet to regain it's prey. Whatever the reason, the clan was attacking.

"Come on! Birchpaw, back to camp immediately. Stay hidden, and warn the others!" Goldenstar was ordering. As her brother' scream tail disappeared into the dead trees, Dapplepaw glanced at her leader.

"I'm going after Bumbleflight. The deputy. He led this patrol himself. You try to keep the others busy." Goldenstar explained. "Reinforcements will be here soon."

Nodding, Dapplepaw launched herself into the midst of the patrol. They all turned around in surprise, freezing in confusion. In the corner of her eye, Dapplepaw noticed Goldenstar leaping onto a warrior- the one who had been talking to Pigeontail at the gathering.

Teeth brushed Dapplepaw's tail as the first cat reacted, but she was already, twisting under them. Use your talents- your speed and agility- to your advantage. She thought to herself landing onto another cat's back. Digging her claws into the tortoiseshell's neck, she held on for dear life.

Some other cat bowled Dapplepaw over, knocking her into a tree. Everything suddenly seemed to be spinning, but the apprentice still managed to scramble away from outstretched claws. _Softpaw_! The white she-cat was a surprisingly adept fighter, despite her soft looks.

As Dapplepaw dodged the apprentice, she was aware that the warriors were leaping away to tear Goldenstar off of Bumblestripe. She didn't have time to stop it.

Suddenly, a battle cry sounded throughout the forest. Pigeontail was leading a patrol of Cliffclan warriros and apprentices. They leapt to Goldenstar's defense, surprising the Swampclan warriors and turning the tide of the battle.

"Dapplepaw! Are you ok?" Adderpaw wailed, leaping onto Softpaw's back. "Lay in the brambles- you'll be left alone there!" She added in a low hiss.

Softpaw screeched as Adderpaw dug her claws in, holding on with her front legs and scratching with her back ones, while at the same time biting into the apprentice's neck. Dapplepaw hauled herself into the brambles, world still spinning. But something in the corner of the apprentice's eye got her attention.

Starlingflight was on top of a tortoiseshell- the same one Dapplepaw had been attacking earlier- and going for the killing bite. _Warriors don't kill needlessly!_ Dapplepaw longed to yowl. But she was too weak to open her jaws.

Suddenly, a cream shape knocked Starlingflight off of the tortoiseshell. Blood dripping onto her white chest, the enemy warrior backed away into the woods. Pigeontail was pinning Starlingflight down, but the dying reeds blocked the view of any warrior. Only Dapplepaw could see him bite down on the warrior's neck, only Dapplepaw could see the irritating she-cat go limp. Only Dapplepaw could witness her deputy murdering an innocent clanmate.


	11. 9

It had been nearly a moon since the battle against Swampclan. Many warriors still suffered from their injuries- Doeleap had a gash on her shoulder that refused to heal, and Goldenstar could barely stand. She was covered in scratches.

Dapplepaw, it seemed, was almost worse off. Her head was slightly swollen behind one ear, and she sometimes felt very dizzy. Not a scratch marred her perfect pelt, but she still was rarely allowed out of the camp. Thornsky had told her that it would heal eventually, but Dapplepaw couldn't help wondering how true that was.

"Hey, Dapplepaw!" A pale gray kit called. "Come play with us!"

"Not now, Stormkit! I'm eating!" Dapplepaw purred. "Have Redfern tell you a story instead!"

_"Please,_ Dapplepaw?" A cream-colored she-kit begged. "We've heard all of the elders' stories! You're much more fun! I'll burst if I have to sit in the nursery any longer!" The kit sounded so earnest that Dapplepaw just couldn't argue.

"Fine, Palekit! Go fetch Marshkit." The three kits had been pestering Dapplepaw since they opened their eyes. Being the only kits in the nursery was probably hard on them, and no new kits were expected any time soon.

"You should be the fox!" Stormkit exclaimed as he bounded up to Dapplepaw. "We'll defend the camp!"

"Yeah! No fox is getting past us!" Marshkit squealed, launching himself onto Dapplepaw's back. "I'm Marshstar, leader of Cliffclan, and my warriors will never let you steal our kits!"

Dapplepaw felt her head spinning. "Get off, kits." She whimpered. The pain from her head injury was coming back.

"But why?" Palekit wailed. "We were just about to defeat the big bad wolf!"

"I thought she was a _fox."_ Marshkit pointed out, dragging his sister off of Dapplepaw. The apprentice could barely hear him.

"Dapplepaw! What's going on?" Greenfall hissed fearfully. "Thornsky! Come quickly!" The golden medicine cat was already there, trying to hold back the kits.

Dapplepaw opened her eyes. It was night, and she was in a dark cavern. Pigeontail was glaring at her from the shadows.

"You have come." A calm voice meowed. "Our champion, here at last."

"Her? Sunpetal, she's a _kit!_ A weakling!" Pigeontail protested. "I thought I was to be your champion!"

"You are Nightclaw's champion, yes, but this apprentice will be the champion of the whole Dark Forest." The voice chided. "We heal her wounds now, so she may serve us later."

Suddenly, Dapplepaw felt very strong. She could leap over the mountains in one hop if the wanted to! A cool breeze ruffled her fur, filling the apprentice with boundless energy.

"Go home now, apprentice. You will serve us when it is time." The voice hissed.

Dapplepaw opened her eyes. She was in the cave again! Not the dark, scary cavern, but the camp's cave where she'd been playing with the kits. Thornsky was bent over her.

"Dapplepaw, how..." The medicine cat breathed. "You were dying! But now you look healthy again! It isn't possible!"


	12. 10

"Dapplepaw, Birchpaw, you're coming to the gathering. Bramblethorn, Petalbreeze, and Shrewtail as well. Goldenstar and I are coming, of course, and that should be enough cats." Pigeontail was announcing.

"What about Aspenclaw?" Birchpaw asked hopefully. "He's recovered a lot of his strength."

"He still can't walk across the cave on his own, much less across the forest." Pigeontail grunted. "No, we won't take him. Maybe next moon."

"I would also like Rosetail and Tornclaw to come." Goldenstar added with a glance at her deputy. "Showing the other clans that our elders survived the flooding will make them respect us more."

"What about me?" Adderpaw called. "I want to go tonight! Batpaw promised he'd have some interesting stories to tell."

"Don't worry, Adderpaw, I'll tell you all about it." Dapplepaw purred.

Adderpaw still didn't look happy. "I wanted to tell Frogpaw about how I defeated that warrior in the battle. She looks up to me so much. Besides, seeing Softpaw's face would have been priceless! She probably thought she'd scratched you up pretty good in the fight, so seeing you there would've shocked her."

"The gathering starts soon- we have to leave now!" Pigeontail snapped.

"Calm down, Pigeontail. They're only apprentices- let them have their fun." Goldenstar reasoned. "All work and no play will sap their strength."

But Adderpaw and Dapplepaw sat up straight at the mention of leaving. "It's all right, Goldenstar. I'm ready." Dapplepaw mewed meekly.

Pigeontail let out a loud snort and purposefully turned his back on the apprentice. As she followed him and Goldenstar out of the camp, Dapplepaw saw that his eyes were cold as ice and blazed like fire.

Shivering, the small apprentice remembered her dream. I_s Pigeontail being led by the spirits of dead cats? I don't believe it! He'd never betray Goldenstar. But he did kill Starlingflight and leave cats to die in the floods when we tried to go to the gathering before. They were lucky to survive! And he attacked me, too._

With a new certainty that the deputy of her clan was a traitor, Dapplepaw allowed herself to drop into the back of the group. Bramblethorn was trotting along next to Shrewtail, who looked slightly uncomfortable. The pretty she-cat should've already moved to the nursery. It looked like her kits would be due any day.

"I can't believe this is the last gathering I'll come to for six moons." Bramblethorn sighed. "I'll miss talking to Moonstrike."

"You've never had kits before, have you?" Dapplepaw asked curiously.

"No." Bramblethorn mewed, eyes bright. "This is my first litter. Stonepelt finally came to his senses."

"I hope you have a lot of kits. They'll be so much fun!" Dapplepaw purred. Adderpaw was nearly a warrior. That didn't mean her slightly younger friend couldn't hang out with kits!

"So do I. It'll be hard to keep track of them, though." Bramblethorn agreed.

"I'm going to have kits when I'm a warrior, too. They'll all grow up to be clan leaders." Dapplepaw boasted.

"Perhaps." Shrewtail purred, eyes flashing with soft amusement. "I might make one of them my deputy, since I plan to be leader first."

"Shrewstar? That'd be a great name." Dapplepaw purred. "I-"

"Are you three coming?" Pigeontail snarled. "Stop stalling and hurry up, or we'll all be late!"

With a frightened glance at Shrewtail, Dapplepaw began dashing towards the rest of the cats. She didn't want the deputy angry. Especially not at her friends.

"Dapplepaw!" Frogpaw exclaimed as Dapplepaw entered the throng of cats. "Where's Adderpaw?"

"She couldn't come tonight." Dapplepaw explained. "I promised to tell her everything that happened. Where are the others?"

"They're talking to the warriors right now. Batpaw became a warrior! He's called Batnose now." Frogpaw purred. "He caught a crow, and the warriors were so impressed, they made him a warrior half a moon early."

"Really? That's _great!"_ Dapplepaw trilled. As Frogpaw took her to meet her new friends, Dapplepaw couldn't help wondering whether Pigeontail would be less angry once she became a warrior.


	13. 11

"Birchflame! Dapplenose! Birchflame! Birchflame!" He clan was cheering. A wave of bitterness welled up inside of the newly named Dapplenose. Why don't they call my name as much as his?

Pigeontail was sitting in the front of the crowd, shooting infuriated glares at any cat who dared call the she-cat's new name. So that's why.

"It's too cold to have a silent vigil. You will hold your vigil tomorrow night, when the rain won't freeze your fur." Goldenstar mewed in amusement.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dapplenose shoved her way into the warrior's den. Adderstrike was waiting for her, a plump chaffinch at her paws. There was a smile plastered on her face.

"Marshpaw was really excited for the ceremony. He cares for you, you know." The dark tabby purred, amused by Dapplenose's expression of shock.

"He's just being friendly." Dapplenose murmured. "He's half my age."

As she drifted into sleep, Dapplenose felt the air becoming colder. The sun should be coming up, not down, as it was nearing dawn. So why was Dapplenose frozen?

That was answered soon enough. "Wake up, little one." A dark voice hissed, sounding like bells chiming and yet still managing to terrify the new warrior.

"Where am I?" Dapplenose asked as she opened her eyes. That too was answered very soon. She was in a dark cavern- the one where she'd seen Pigeontail be declared a champion. Dozens of battle-hungry cats were surrounding her, with one golden she-cat closer than any of the others. Her face was broad and her fur thick, but her blood-red eyes reflected nonexistent light and seemed to glow.

"You are to be our champion- two kits, born in the riverbed one night many moons ago." The she-cat mewed in the same charming and yet terrifying hiss. "Birchpaw has been training with my brother for many moons now, and it is time to begin your training as well."

"Birchpaw? No- no, he wouldn't. And he's called Birchflame now." Dapplenose stammered.

"He doesn't know that we wish to overthrow the clans, no. Believes us to be Starclan, in fact! The truth is that we are the opposite. We are the cats too brave, too cruel to join those weak fleabags in the stars." The she-cat purred deeply, as if it were a sort of joke.

"Sunpetal, may I begin? I think that she needs to learn the fox-attack." A black tom asked. "Leafclan sadly neglected this cat's training."

"Of course. I will come with you, and Scratchpaw."

Dapplenose nervously followed the tom into the shadows. They seemed to go on forever. Finally, they stopped next to a drip in the roof of the cave. It splashed Dapplenose's fur, but she didn't dare move.

"You need to trust us." Scratchpaw, a young ginger tom, hissed. "The clans are weak. We do not punish the innocent. We punish those who opress the innocent. We punish those who defend the foolish code of life that you follow. We make the weak strong."

"The clans are my home!" Dapplenose retorted. "They protect the innocent from cats like you."

The black tom let out a yowl. He flung himself at Dapplenose, raking his claws down her side. Scratchpaw did the same with her other side. She tried twisting away from the formidable pair, but only succeded in allowing them to pin her down. The black tom swiped at her eyes, missing by only a clawlength.

"Enough!" Sunpetal growled. "You dare dishonor the words which you have spoken? It is less than I would expect from my mate and my kit."

"I apologize, Sunpetal." The black tom mewed meekly. "It won't happen again."

Dapplenose began to relax. Her wounds stung, but the disgusting water dripping onto her seemed to ease the pain. The golden she-cat was protecting her here. Why not learn some battle moves while she could?

"That, my champion, was the fox-attack. One cat on each side, and there is usually one on top going for the eyes." The black tom continued. "Try it."

"On Nightclaw. It is his punishment. I will join you." Sunpetal added. "He should not have attacked you, and must feel the pain which he has inflicted on you."

Dapplenose nodded. A chance to get her revenge on this cruel tom! Her claws itched to be digging into his flesh.

"Now!" Sunpetal yowled suddenly. Her voice echoed loudly, but Dapplenose had already leapt. She attached herself to Nightclaw's side, raking her back claws into his flesh while gripping his with her front paws. As he reared up to bite her, Dapplenose dropped off of him and darted to the side.

"Not bad, apprentice, but you need to be quicker. Claw him while still sliding behind, so that he cannot get a chance to attack you. Let's try again." Sunpetal mewed.

By the time they had finished practicing, Dapplenose's muscles ached. Each step burned her paws, but her eyes sparkled. She'd mastered the move! Nightclaw was much worse off. He had almost no fur left on his body, and blood dripped from a hundred different scratches.

"Wake up, my champion. You will soon have a chance to use these skills." Sunpetal hissed.

Dapplenose opened her eyes. She was back in the warrior's den, Adderstrike curled up at her side. Birchflame was slipping out of the den, looking disapointed.

"Where are you going?" Dapplenose asked curiously. "Is it dawn already? Did Goldenstar call you for a patrol?"

Birchflame looked at his sister with narrowed eyes. "They took you, didn't they? Took you instead of me. I can see the scars on your pelt. They weren't there last night." His voice was cold and accusing.

"Birchflame, I-" Dapplepaw began. She was interrupted by a frightened wail.

"My _kits!"_ Bramblethorn screeched.


	14. 12

**Thanks to everyone who submitted OCs! I'll put them in, but if you have a specific rank for them please tell me.**

"What happened?" Pigeontail demanded instantly, rushing towards the queen.

"They're gone! There's Swampclan scent all around the nursery!" She wailed. "Swampclan had kitnapped Russetkit and Ravenkit!"

"We must organize an attack!" Pigeontail was weaving through the crowd, choosing cats to join him. "Brambleclaw, Stonepelt, Birchflame, Nightprowl, and Willowstreak. That should be enough cats."

"I want to come." Dapplenose mewed firmly, meeting Pigeontail's gaze and not flinching. He finally gave in with a sigh.

"We leave at sunhigh." Pigeontail announced. "I'll-"

"And who gave you the right to make that decision?" A soft but firm mew came from Goldenstar's den. She was small and weary, but most definetly angry. "I made you my deputy, not my leader. I will lead this patrol myself, and you will stay behind to guard the camp."

Pigeontail let out a growl of displeasure, and his green eyes flashed as he stepped back from the center of camp.

"We are not many now, but we will be soon. Cliffclan are smaller than us; it will not be difficult to rescue our two kits and teach Cliffclan a lesson." Goldenstar spoke calmly, eyes full of sympathy and compassion. The clan began cheering, ready to take on any Swampclan warriors who came their way.

"I will lead the main patrol, with Brambleclaw, Stonepelt, Birchflame, Dustcloud, and Willowstreak. Nightprowl and Dapplenose will be the second patrol, who will slip through the battle and search for the kits while Swampclan are distracted." Goldenstar announced.

Dapplenose nodded. "Thank you for letting me come, Goldenstar. I won't let you down." She was a new warrior, but she was practically leading a battle patrol, a very important one!

"Neither will I. I'll find your kits, Bramblethorn." Nightprowl promised, holding his head high.

_Ugh! He's so proud and arrogant! It's as if I'm not here at all!_

Greenfall purred at her daughter. She'd recently moved into the nursery, expecting another litter of kits, but still loved tagging along with patrols.

"I wish I were coming, but I would be useless." Aspenclaw mewed wearily. He only had three legs, his fourth having been bitten off by an alligator. "I can hunt alright now, but fighting would be impossible. I'll never be a warrior again."

"Don't say that, Aspenclaw!" Dapplenose exclaimed, shocked. "You can catch food now, and walk almost halfway across the territory. Soon, you'll be able to attend gatherings."

"I'll never be much better than I am now. But at least I survived, to see my first kits become warriors. I'm sure I'll see our next litter do the same one day, watching from the elder's den." Aspenclaw sighed.

"Now, you've got many seasons before that. You'll be fine in a moon or two." Dapplenose promised before joining the patrol.

"I can't _beleive_ Goldenstar let you come. She's too soft on lazy furballs like you." Willowstreak mewed in a silky voice. "I would've never been so silly. Your first battle as a warrior, and you'll probably end up crippled for life. Just like your father."

"You leave my father out of this!" Dapplenose snarled, swiping at her clanmate. Willowstreak had no right to criticize the noble warrior and his unfortunate accident!

"Fine, I shouldn't bother with you anyways." She snorted, as if hurt. Stalking over to her brother, Willowstreak let out a few pitiful mews and explained the situation. Nightprowl shot Dapplenose a cold and angry glance.

Dapplenose snorted in disgust and walked towards the front of the patrol. As they neared the Swampclan border markers, she let out a low hiss. The ground was wet and boggy, with small things- baby mosquitoes of some sort- wriggling about in every puddle.

"Be quick and quiet." Goldenstar ordered. "We've trained in territory like this before, many moons ago. I hope you remember that training, you'll need it."

She slid through the mud, letting it cover her dull pelt. As the ground became even wetter, she began hopping along tufts of grass to avoid the boggy parts. Dapplenose lowered herself into the mud, shivering, and copied her leader. The rest of the patrol was doing the same, although Willowstreak seemed distressed.

"What, scared of a little water?" Dapplenose dared to hiss as she slipped past the bratty warrior.

"Why are you on our territory?" A voice suddenly bellowed.

"We, er..." Stonepelt began awkwardly.

"We need to speak with Sagestar." Goldenstar asserted firmly.

"And you only brought _one_ cat with you?" The tom snorted. "I'll take you to Sagestar, but she won't be pleased."

_He doesn't see us! Only Goldenstar and Stonepelt are on the other side of that reed clump, and the mud disguises our scent._

With a nod to Nightprowl, Dapplenose continued moving. She was careful to keep low in the mud, looking like a log or a heap of dirt. She circled around the patrol of Swampclan cats and led the rest of her own clan's patrol onwards.

After a short while, Brambleclaw shoved in front. He was usually a fine cat, but he had too much pride for his own good. _ Like Nightprowl. Maybe they're related_. He pointed with his tail at a small hill with a dip in the top. It was the only dry place they'd seen, and prickly cutgrass leaves surrounded it.

"That's got to be the camp." Willowstreak mewed, eyes wide. "We're going in there?"

"Of course! Don't be a scaredy-cat, Willow!" Nightprowl teased. "It's our first real fight! Sure, we've had border skirmishes, but we've never gone to another camp before. It'll be exciting, and we're sure to win."

"Shh, you two! They'll hear you chattering like squirrels!" Birchflame scolded, cuffing the older warriors on the head. As if on cue, the voice of a Swampclan apprentice mewed:

"I think I hear a squirrel. Let's catch it."

Nightprowl winced and prepared to fight. As the shocked face of Softpaw appeared from around a tree, he leapt. In just moments, she was on the ground, unconscious. Birchflame tackled Cinderpaw, who had appeared behind the apprentice. He bit her savagely on the spine- Dapplenose had seen a Dark Forest warrior use the same move on Scratchpaw. Cinderpaw collapsed, but she was still breathing and her eyes were fluttering open.

"Birchpaw? Wha..." She passed out.

"Let's go." Birchflame ordered as if nothing had just happened. Dapplenose shook it off and followed her brother until they neared camp.

"Nightprowl! We can hide in these reeds on the hill until the warriors are distracted." She mewed. The black tom joined her quickly as they watched the other patrol leap into camp.

Screeches filled the air, and Dapplenose quickly ran to the other side of the barrier. She squeezed through a gap in the cutgrass, wincing as it sliced her flanks. But she was inside the camp now.

Most of the warriors were at the entrance to camp, trying to fight back the invasion. They were too busy to notice Nightprowl and Dapplenose, just like Goldenstar had predicted. The tortoiseshell darted through camp, sniffing everything.

"Over here!" Nightprowl hissed, digging at a clump of reeds. On the other side, he revealed a small crevice in a pile of stones. The warrior dragged an unconscious red-and-white kit. A tired gray-and-black she-kit followed.

"Russetkit! Ravenkit! I'm so glad you're safe!" Dapplenose purred. She turned to Nightprowl. "Get these kits back to Leafclan. I have to go help Birchflame."

The cream tabby was locked in combat with a tortoiseshell she-cat. Dapplenose saw the white crescent on her chest and recognized Moonstrike, one of Swampclan's most respected warriors. Birchflame was holding his ground, but bleeding badly.

Dapplenose raced in to help her brother as Nightprowl carried the kits out of camp. She glanced at Birchflame and he nodded- and then they both dove for Moonstrike's sides. The instant, silent understanding was very helpful- they performed the fox attack at exactly the same time. Moonstrike let out a yowl and ran away from the pair.

"Leafclan, retreat!" Goldenstar yowled. She had escaped from the warriors who had captured her, and was standing at the entrance to camp. Nightprowl was behind her, holding the kits.

Birchflame spit in irritation, but followed his sister out of camp. Dapplenose was tackled by a young apprentice- a dark blue tom, with eyes like the sky.

She twisted out from under him easily, pinning the apprentice to the ground with a growl. She wanted to claw at his belly in fury, but something stopped her. The fresh wounds in her back were nothing terrible, and he was obviously only six moons. Dapplenose let him go with a warning and raced to join her clan. The battle was over.


	15. Author's Note

I'm sorry, everyone, but I will be putting all my stories on hold until December. I have to put all my effort into Nanowrimo, which I have been looking forward to for a long time. So, see you in December!


End file.
